Team Seventeen
Team Seventeen (十七班, Jū nana-Han), later known as Team Kasumi (霞班, Kasumi Han), is a ninja team affiliated to Konohagakure . The team has had different members during the years for a total of six different people. The main members are Shin Kasumi , Namiko Shizuka and Mirai Reini led by Ryukaku Inoue. History The members of the first Team Seventeen where selected at the Konoha academy. Each of them had a different set of skills and personality. This was thought so to make them competitive and maximize their skills. The first members of the team were Shin Kasumi, a stubborn but hardworking and talented shinobi, Namiko Shizuka a gentle soul studying to be Med-nin and Ami Kaniri, a delicate girl whose ability laid in genjutsu. Ryukaku Inoue, the team leader, thought that choosing a delicate girl that didn’t have many fighting skills would lead her teammates to become stronger to protect her but he was wrong. The bond between the two boys and the girl wasn’t strong and even if Namiko had a propensity to help others he alone wasn’t able to fight for her too. Shin disliked Ami because she didn’t have passion or dedication to the art of being a shinobi. Her only reason for becoming a shinobi was the pressure of her family. For a while things went on without any progress until one mission during which Ami was injured quite seriously. This finally made her family understand that kind of life wasn’t for her and let her leave the team. Not much later the third place on the team was filled by Mirai Reini. She was a former ANBU and member of the Reini Clan. Initially Ryukaku Inoue wasn’t much convinced of her joining the Team. He knew her membership in the Anbu was only due to her Clan’s name and he didn’t want her to be a liability to the Team as her predecessor. In no time he noticed that he was wrong once again. Mirai’s competitive spirit and will to excel where the perfect feature to spron Shin to get even better since they could never settle who was superior because they were never able to finish a battle because they were both skilled in different ways. But there was something Ryukaku was right about. The Team needed someone to protect. In their case it was Namiko. He and Mirai had become really good friends and confidants while Namiko and Shin in an even more profound relationship. They were in love. At the end of part I Mirai leaved Konoha for a long period to train, but in the meantime Team Seventeen participated to another Chunin Exam and this time all three of them managed to pass. In Shippuden the Team was ripped apart when Mirai leaved the Village again to become a nukenin as an assignment from the Hokage. At the same time Ryukaku was assigned a new team of genins to take care of and so Shin was nominated the leader of the Team now known as Team Kasumi. Other two members were added to the team: Mayu Inuzuka and Hiroto Kimidori. The team functioned quite well but it was not the same. During the Fourth Shinobi War the original Team Seventeen was ripristinate for a short while, but it was then tragically ended at the end of the War with the death of Namiko Shizuka. Ryukaku become a full time father, Shin opened a Tea House with Namiko’s mother, while Mirai went back home to the Reini Clan where she became a diplomat. Missions To come... Trivia * Each member of the Team has a different hair and eye color * To keep the members of the Team in constant training Ryukaku used to give a score for their achivments * The "main" Team Seventeen used to eat supper every evening at Ryukaku's house, prepared by his wife Saiko * Mayu Inuzuka's name means "eyebrow" * Hitoto Kimidori's surname means "yellow-green" * Mayu Inuzuka and Mirai Reini are the only two members of the Team that belong to a Clan References Team Seventeen and all it's members belong toYozoraArashi on DeviantArt. That means that you can't use them or the related art without my permission. Category:DRAFT